Watch The Throne
Exurium Throne - Cybertron A lone silver peak breaking the skyline like a gleaming shield, the volcano called the Exurium Throne arrogantly overlooks the surrounding landscape. Popular Cybertronian legend speaks of a king that rules from the Throne, the grandest seat on the planet. Some argue that Exurium itself is king, a cold and terrible ruler striking down its enemies with violent eruptions of molten lead. Rodimus Prime would have preferred doing this HIS way- one doesn't suggest that an Autobot sensor be hidden on an active lead spewing volcano deep in Decepticon headquarters without assuming that he's the 'Bot for the job... But once you're Prime, Autobots tend to stop following your orders. So Kup had suggested that a small espionage 'Bot named Reconno handle things instead. Technically, Reconno still had a window of time to complete his mission and report in. But Prime's gut told him something had gone wrong, and the turbo revvin' punk turned Prime snuck himself out of the Decagon to check things out himself. Thunder rolled across the mountain as a stormfront crawled in, like a wounded creature dragging itself across the sky. Following a path to the summit, occasional flashes of lightning illuminating his way, Prime presses forward, thankful that at least for now, Excurium was calm. One doesn't just walk into Decepticon territory. As Reconno discovered it's also a bad idea to sneak into Decepticon territory. Having advised his underlings to be on high alert after an Autobot infiltrated Helex, Galvatron was alerted immediately when a very eagle eyed (and probably scared for his life) tech spotted Reconno on a hidden sensor. Rather than leave it to others, the Decepticon tyrant felt it time to personally teach an Autobot the error of sneaking in to his territory. It has not gone well for Reconno today. Galvatron currently has Reconno by the throat, holding him in the air. And by 'in the air' we mean quite a bit off the ground, as Galvatron is flying. "Now Autobot, it is time your kind learned the price of spying on my empire. Which part of what's left of you would you prefer be returned, so that others will learn from your mistake?" Galvatron squeezes the near unconcious Autobot's neck just that little bit tighter. Up ahead, near the summit of the volcano, the ground plateaus off. It's here that Rodimus fnds the pieces of the Autobot sensor Reconno was sent with. Dropping to one knee, he picks up the melted, scorched main support of the unit. "Plasma burns," he mutters, and looks around. "Hate it when my hunches are right." Rain starts to fall. And then, in a flash of lightning, something in the sky catches Prime's attention. Galvatron, levitating in the sky, holding the broken body of Reconno. "Hate it when my hunches involve him..." Photon emitters hum to life, Rodimus shouts into the storm. "GALVATRONNNNNNNNN!" As he tightens his grip, Reconno barely able to reply and probably determined not to give the Decepticon leader the satisfaction of one anyway, Galvatron remarks, "It's a shame you Autobots die so easily, or I may..." At that point the Autobot who didn't die shouts out into the storm. Looking sideways to spot Rodimus on the volcano, Galvatron smiles, "Prime." Letting Reconno fall to the ground, no longer considering him at all important, Galvatron flies directly towards Prime, "A far better lesson to teach your idiot followers Rodimus." Galvcannon transforms into his Galvatron mode. Reconno is dead before he hits the ground. Whether it's a twitch in the Matrix or some 6th sense, Rodimus knows. And by Primus, it makes him angry. "Lessons, Galvatron? You want lessons?" Rodimus sprints forward, running towards the descending warlord. Paths of light streak through the darkness as Prime's gauntlet mounted weaponry hit full charge. He tenses, and leaps into the air towards Galvatron. "Class is in sesson!" Class meaning guns. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Photon Eliminator attack! -7 Such a shame the insignificant Autobot dies, Galvatron had hoped for a witness. But hey, he doesn't even notice for now anyway, afterall that Bot is insignificant. Now the significant Autobot here certainly gets Galvatrons attention with that attack, a rather nasty scorch mark being made over part of Galvatrons back. The only reply Rodimus gets, is that his opposite number speeds up, closing the distance between the two extremely fast. "NYARGH!" Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Crash Into The Ground attack! -5 The first lesson is for Rodimus: Don't jump at a guy coming at you using thrusters. There's a momentum thing that comes into play. Galvatron tackles into Rodimus and the two slam into an outcropping via Roddy's back. Everything goes fuzzy on impact, Prime's optical trackers flickering... Not a time to be losing your wits, Prime. He shakes it off and pulls his arms back, swinging his palms into Galvatron's temples to get the guy off. "Come on, no monologues?" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Double Palm Strikes! (Punch) attack! Punches? Really? What is this, fisticuffs at an old folks home? Galvatron is not impressed, even when Rodimus clips his face and a little energon trickles down. Unlike the Bot, he doesn't need to struggle to get up, he can fly afterall. "Is this it Rodimus, the mighty prime reduced to his fists? To his bare hands?" Oh dear, this reminds Galvtron of something, a rather dark moment that was robbed from him. And so, in one swift movement Galvatron reaches for the Autobot leaders neck, intent on grabbing Rodimus with his BARE HANDS and then throwing Prime to send him flying through the air away from him. Meanwhile the body of the dead Autobot Reconno has slowly rolled a little down the volcano. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his Bare Handed Toss attack! -4 Combat: Galvatron (Galvatron) used "Bare Hands": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Rodimus Prime gets tossed, but lands on his feet. "Reduced? Eh, you're just fun to punch." Prime runs again, but breaks to the side, sprinting up a path running alongside and up past Galvatron, unloading supressing fire with his arm blasters. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Keep your head down! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Galvatron's Accuracy! (Blinded) Rather surprised Rodimus didn't go for the cliched transform and try to ram like a dodgen car, Galvatron makes a low growling noise as the Autobot leader blasts him, with one shot striking near enough to his head to shock his optic sensors slightly. But Galvatron achieved the desired effect, he created distance, and that could cost Prime more than he imagines, much more. Transforming, Galvatron becomes his rather nasty looking cannon mode, he elevates his barrel to target Prime. "See how much fun this is, Rodimus." Galvatron transforms into his Galvcannon mode. Combat: Galvcannon sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Galvcannon strikes Rodimus Prime with his Galvcannon attack! -6 So much for handicapping his targetting systems. Prime feels the blast coming before he hears it- there's a tingle in the air as the metal of the mountain reacts to the amount of energy charging in the barrel of the Galvacannon. Prime jumps, but it's too little, and too late: The blast catches him and he's blasted off of his hill, reaching to catch the edge of the plateau...and it breaks away, sending Rodimus falling further down the side of the mountain. He finally smashes through a small opening into a cavern, and lies there in the silence for a moment before picking himself up. "Something something new travel agent...," he groans, and looks around. A river of molten lead, splitting off into an almost infinite seeming number of tributaries. Oh good. Prime looks around, and moves ahead, looking for a way out. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hearing the glorious sound of his foe impacting into the volcano, Galvatron smiles... well inwardly he smiles since he's a big freakin' cannon right now. Transformng Galvatron walks in the direction of where Rodimus was sent. On his way he encounters a dead Autobots body. This makes him smile all the more. Picking the lifeless husk of Reconno up, Galvatron realises the poor wretch died, "Ahhh, pathetic Autobot 34219, how I didn't care for you at all. How you must have emulated Hot Rod, and now you're dead." Galvatron keeps ahold of the body as he decides to stand. "Come out Autobot! I know that will not have killed you. Yet." Even Galvatron knows Prime is made of sterner stuff. "Come out so I can finish you, and you can join this poor welp who thought you would lead him to victory. Come out, so I can end this." Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Neutral. "End it, Galvatron?!" A sharply colored Cybertronian racing Winnebago roars towards Galvatron, looking to run the warlord down! Rodimus takes a sharp left back into the molten lead filled caverns, switching into some hit and run style tactics! "I'm just getting started!" Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! Combat: Tech Truck sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Tech Truck strikes Galvatron with his The Power attack! Galvatron gets smashed into by a rather nasty Wine-dodgem, the lifeless Autobt going flying as Galvatron himself is sent rolling down the volcano, a rather nasty dent in his side. As he recovers from the sheer shock of the impact, Galvatron launches himself off ground and into the air. "NYARGH!!!" Yeah, he's pretty much in the 'lost all rationale thought' state of mind. It's just like in Unicron, some pathetic worm of an Autobot playing hit and run. Only this time, Galvatron realises Rodimus is using a very different set of hidey holes. Ones that can get very hot. And so he rises higher, examining the volcano, he targets the core of the volcano, aiming right through the ground through where Rodimus vanished. "Time to heat things up for you fool." And he lets rip with a series of blasts, each vaporising part of the volcano walls till he hits the core and shoots that up. Combat: Galvatron strikes Tech Truck with his Erupting Volcano attack! Combat: Galvatron (Galvatron) used "Fusion Cannon": A Level 10 AREA-RANGED attack. <'Cybertron'> The Exurium Throne, the volcano on the border of the Rust Seas and Koriolis, explodes in a brutal eruption of molten lead lava! Tech Truck transforms back into robot mode once back in the labyrinth of caverns, spinning to face the pursuing Galvatron... ...Who hasn't followed him in at all. Prime scowls, tensed and ready, when the Throne rumbles. He listens for a moment, and can faintly make out the sound of Galvatron's cannon outside. What was that psychopath doing? "He's going to bring down the mountain..." He can barely believe it once he's said it outloud, but a second violent shock throws him to the ground, confirming the worst. Lava rising on all sides, Prime transforms into his smaller, faster racer mode! "Save it Prime, time to burn rubber!" Back tires peel out, and Rodimus is flying through the caverns, keeping one step ahead of a growing wave of molten lead.... "Come on....come on!" Finally, light. A way out. "COME ONNNNN!" Prime pushes harder, and bursts out of an exit near the base of the mountain, just ahead of of the molten onslaught! Rodimus Prime transforms into a sleek Cybertronian Street Racer! Because if you're gonna ride... Combat: Tech Car takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Spotting the street racing car exit the erupting volcano, Galvatron smiles, "Ahh Rodimus, flushed out at last. You cannot hide from your destiny any longer." Flying low, Galvatron retrieves the weapon he had ready to assault Rodimus with before. Namely the limp body of Reconno (which somehow survived an erupting Volcano, he should be proud, in death he's possibly done better than his Prime). Charging through the air at the speeding racer, Galvatron swings the lifeless Autobot at Rodimus like some form of baseball bat, "DIE AUTOBOT!" Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Galvatron strikes Tech Car with his Reconno Baseball Bat (Kick) attack! There's not a lot Prime can do as Galvatron lands in front of him, swinging Reconno like a Retoris Slugger. After all, tidal wave of lava. The dead Autobot smashes into his hood and windshield, and let's just say that Galvatron has left the young Autobot with one *humongous* repair bill. The impact forces Prime to transform, his momentum hurtling him towards Galvatron. He does his best to retaliate quickly, hand subbing out for a mean looking saw blade! Prime, tired of being chased by lava and beaten with the dead bodies of his colleagues, goes for the throat. Literally. Rodimus Prime dares to transform into his ROBOT MODE! He has the touch AND the power! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with his Buzzsaw attack! Galvatron is not a piece of wood to be cut up for one of Prime's DIY projects. Though he might as well be as Rodimus slashes across Galvatrons chest with the saw, narrowly missing his throat and thus failing to land a finishing blow. But energon is flowing none the less. Still holding the lifeless body of that other Autobot (although the heads fallen off, one arm hangs off and energon is dripping everywhere), Galvatron smiles despite his injuries. Spinning round 360 degrees he swings the remains right for Primes ugly face, intent on improving the look of his foe a bit. Combat: Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with his A Swinging Shot At The Ugly Mug attack! Combat: Galvatron (Galvatron) used "Epic Flail": A Level 8 MELEE attack. "Put...him...DOWN!" Rodimus throws caution to the wind, charging back towards Galvatron, slashing wildly with the buzzsaw, intent of pulling Reconno's body from the Warlord's clutches. That passion and anger is just as much of a danger to Rodimus as the volcano still vomiting lead around them- because it leaves him blind. Blind to Galvatron's obvious counter. Blind to the impact, until it's too late. The Decepticon smashes Reconno's body into the weakened Prime, who drops to his knees, energon and fluids pouring out of his shattered face, clawing helplessly up at Galvatron before he falls to his side. Combat: Rodimus Prime falls to the ground, unconscious. Somewhere in the distance, a cloud of dust is raised by an approaching car-carrier. Magnus is following Rodimus' signal, sure that Prime is going to get in trouble if he isn't there to watch over him. <> As Rodimus falls to the ground, Galvatron drops the body of Reconno on top of him (though to call it a body is glorifying scrap metal about now). "Ahh Prime, without anywhere to hide and skulk you are worthless." Galvatron considers for a moment. "I could kill you now, but I think I'll let you live. Afterall, now you know I can beat you anytime I want to." He looks towards the volcano, "And now you know the extent to which I will go to in order to win. Remember this. And remember how many volcanoes are on Earth." Galvatron takes to the air, and opens up a broadband channel... <'Cybertron'> Galvatron says, "Autobots, your leader has fallen. I suggest you rush to his side and whimper in fear, for there is a volcano that will soon burn and bury him in it's wrath as I have defeated him in mine. Your days and his are numbered." Rodimus Prime stares up at the stormclouds, exposed optics flickering on and off. He lifts his arm, draping it over the body of the dead Autobot sprawled across his chest. The volcano screams again, shaking the ground. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Um!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Wwwwwhat's going on?" <'Autobot'> Jetfire says, "Are you in need of assistance, Air Raid?" <'Autobot'> Skydive says, "I think Prime's more in need right now." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "You didn't catch that transmission?" Armored Car-Carrier arrives at the feet of the volcano. He transforms and starts to climb, still following Prime's signal. A few minutes later he's standing in over the body of the fallen Autobot leader. He kneels beside him and checks his vital signs, "Thanks Primus. He's still alive." He quickly sends a message to Iacon <> Then, thanks to the magic of subspace, he transforms and loads Rodimus onto his trailer. <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Get Iacon's medical center ready. I'm bringing Rodimus in." <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "Medics, stand by for my arrival." <'Decepticon'> Galvatron says, "And if Scorponok has convinced any of you to delay my repair till he can repeat what he did to Scourge and Cyclonus to me, then know you will not die, but you will wish you had." <'Decepticon'> Spinister says, "..." <'Decepticon'> Harrow ! <'Decepticon'> Wiretap says, "The repair bay is being prepped as per your command, mighty Galvatron."